Unlike Poles Attract
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Usui has left for England and Misaki has left for London. There, she takes on a part time job of being a bodyguard who is skilled in fighting and guns. When her first client comes, it turns out to be Usui?... Who is Angelia, who is so protective of Usui? Why did Misaki become a bodyguard, and where is her family? Rated T for blood, violence and language.
1. A strange meeting!

~Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama! I only own this fanfic~

~Misaki's POV~

"Misaki?" someone suddenly popped up from behind, startling me out of my wits. "H-huh?! Oh, it's just you, Sandy!" I laughed, making my blonde friend pout cutely. "What 'cha mean 'it's just you'? Ohh, thinking of your boyfriend again?" she winks as she says rather loudly, attracting the attention of our nearby classmates. I blushed slightly and laughed, hitting her gently on her head. "No! We were never together in the first place-her left before either of us confessed…" my smile faltered slightly as I thought of Usui. "Heard that, boys? You all have a chance to woo Misaki!" Sandy calls out to the class, getting wolf whistles in response. "Hey, then why do you always turn me down?" Samantha, mostly known as Sam, plopped down beside me. Sam was tall and tanned with a short, spiky bob which was black and highlighted red. Everyone knew that she was bisexual, although she prefers girls, as her fangirls all say. For some strange reason, she was able to get her name into the 'boys whom you want to date' section, while I got into the opposite, to my dismay and my friends delight. Worse of all, I was first! "Class, please settle down!" the teachers walked in and clapped his hands as everyone scrambled for a seat.

"Lessons were so boring!" Sandy whined, clinging on to my arm just like Sakura did. Sandy's personality was very much like Sakura's: someone resembling a younger sister. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a small sized bust and was around the lower-middle height. "I agree!" Sam whined, setting her head on my shoulder as we walked. I rolled my eyes and smacked them both on their heads, giving them a wakeup call. "Come on! Exams are just around the corner!" I was about to scold them when my phone rang, disturbing the cheerful crowd around the campus. I quickly checked and caller ID and made a quick apology to my friends, running off as I answered the call. "Hello? Rosa?" My boss, Harvard, spoke quickly and worriedly. I grunted as I searched the busy streets for a cab, cursing under my breath when I couldn't. "We're meeting a big boss tonight, so could you back me up?" he asked almost sheepishly. I grunted once again as I gave up on cabs and started running towards the building.

~Later that night~

"Good evening Mr Walker! Did I keep you waiting long?" I whispered to my partner, reading his lips. "You know, we shouldn't eavesdrop…" Carlos whispered back to me as I smirked. "Who cares? We're _lip reading_. 'Sides, we're hired for his protection-so we do need to keep tabs," I mused, waiting for the last guest to enter. He said nothing but smiled and laughed slightly as I rolled over on my back for a while. "Blehhh~ my stomach hurts…" I whined slightly as Carlos watched. I stretched as I stared at the sky filled with artificial lights. Japan was not very different…closing my eyes, I unconsciously reached for my gun and stroked the weapon, its cold metal reaching my fingers even through the fabric of my pants. It has been some time since I became a bodyguard. Harvard hired me for my fighting abilities and for not easily cracking under pressure. He says someone will hire me soon, so I figured that this was a test. Carlos nudged me and I flopped back onto my stomach, pushing the gun to my cheek. It was such a boring night.

Harvard and the other guy stood up and greeted the person who just entered and had a girl positively _clinging _to him. For some reason, it looked like Usui?... I shook my head and ridded myself of all things that did not concern work. The new person seemed to look our way and stare for a while, and we didn't move a muscle until he looked away. "Damn! That was close!" Carlos and I exhaled, exchanging glances, our voices in sync. "Who the hell _is _he?!" we both stared, deep in thought until a voice crackled in my earpiece. "Rosa. Come in," Harvard commanded as Carlos and I shrugged. We were pretty close, since he was only 2 years older-20. I moved to London when I was 17, sometime after Usui left and my family broke apart. Literally. Although we were both using aliases, we knew we could trust each other and just chill.

I decided to not run down stairs so I ran _up _so that no one would see me when I jumped (see what I did there?). Once I got to the closest point between the two buildings, I jumped over and ran to the roof exit, easily slipping through it and making it to the restaurant in under a minute. Neatening myself a bit, I knocked and stepped into the restaurant, searching for the room where Harvard was. I easily found it and walked over, knocking politely before entering. "Ah, she's here. Come in Rosa!" Harvard laughed, slightly drunk.

"Misaki?..." a familiar voice sent shivers down my spine as I heard _his _voice. I ignored and bowed slightly, a habit that stuck with me when I came here. "Nice to meet you. I am Flor Rosa. Please call me Rosa," I said as everybody nodded. "Misaki!" Usui's chair clattered to the floor as he stood, the girl who was clinging on to him shooting me a dirty look which I shot back, only twice as bad. She was taken aback and tried to convince Usui to sit, who shook her off. I rolled my eyes and cocked an eyebrow at a now very drunk Harvard, fingering the gun in my baggy army patterned pants. Suddenly, I heard a scream outside. I ran out, gun pulled out. With only 3 bullets, I shot down all of the stupid robbers.

"Misaki…what _are _you?!" Usui ran out, appalled by the sight that greeted him. I turned around and bowed again. "I am Flor Rosa, a bodyguard. Harvard is my boss," I jerked my head in the direction of Harvard, now sipping red wine rather elegantly for a drunk person. "Yes…Rosa shall be your bodyguard, Takumi Walker."

"No! I don't approve of this decision!" the girl suddenly screamed, putting herself between Usui and I like I was going to kill him. I said nothing but cocked and eyebrow and walked over to the window, signaling to Carlos. 'Stop sniping, come and bring guns.' Simple. "Excuse me Miss, but I am supposed to protect Mr. Walker with my life, since I am his bodyguard," I explained politely while inside, I was about to explode. "No! I can do it!" she protested. "Angelia! Stop doing this!" Usui nearly yelled at her, looking my way with pleading eyes.

"Fine, Miss. But can you protect Mr. Walker properly?" I sighed as Carlos walked in, holding up my gun. She nodded furiously, her hair flying everywhere. "Then first of all…can you shoot a gun? Can you use a knife? And the most pressing question: are you willing to kill someone just to save Mr. Walker's life? Because I know I can; I have been _trained _for that, unlike you." I shot back, my words as sharp as a blade, piercing her through her heart. "You make it sound like you're desperate, Rosa!" Carlos laughs, throwing the gun to me. I stuck out my tongue at him, easily catching the gun with a hand. "Nah, just desperate for pay. You know how bad the economy is now…" I sighed, smiling. Usui watched our exchange of friendly words with a dark face as Angelia started crying.

"Fine…I won't be his bodyguard…but you can't fall in love with him!" she yelled, shocking the whole place. I went over to Harvard and easily picked him up, slinging him over my shoulder as Carlo took over, shaking his head. "Dead drunk again?" he sighed. "Dead drunk again," I confirmed, walking out with him. "So really, what 'cha in here for?" Carlos laughed without glancing over his shoulder. "I told you already! I'm in for the pay! You do know he _is _a young master right? This kinda people can get me half a million bucks for pay. It's awesome! This way, I can also finish _it…_" I laughed, hi-fiving Carlos.

Suddenly, while walking, I was hugged from behind and felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I turned back. It was Angelia… "What the fuck?..." I asked, turning around to wrestle with her. Pinning her on the floor, the loss of blood finally got to me as I collapsed, a small knife protruding from my back. The last thing I remembered seeing was Usui and Carlos over me, calling my name.

~End of chapter~

Hello! Thanks for reading~ Hope you like it, this is a random fanfic thought up at the last moment due to boredom. Btw, this takes place in London, not Japan. This happens when Usui leaves Japan to go to England. Details will be explained in the later part of the fanfic!


	2. I love you, Usui

~Review replies~

kyraskyy: Hello! Your name…reminds me of a classmate's. Interesting.

Awww, thanks! This story was just on whim, since I had nothing to write…Maid Sama just popped into my mind. I hope the story flows fine-this was really on whim!

No wonder it seemed slightly off. Thanks, I'll remember that. I was too lazy to check through the story, haha. Thanks for pointing that out, once again!

Thanks! I'll try… I also hope I'll see your review soon!

XxQueenOfSpades3013xX: Hahahahaha! I think you liked it!

-Gulp- You must be very desperate. Here is the next chapter… -scared- jkjk. Hahaha, apple to my pie! Must be apple pie then-I like it! With ice cream is the best. ;)

XXAnimeXGeekXX: Well, yes, she _is _a well trained bodyguard. I'll glad you asked-since this is a turning point in this story. In this chapter, you will get some explanation, although it is very minimal. It will slowly build up, so the ending will show 'what' she really is.

And your language is fine-I get a lot of these kinds of hate for a character in my stories-it's funny.

Thanks! I'll be looking forward for your review again!

Anonymous: Hahaha! Slightly like it, I agree! It is one of the reasons why I chose a Maid Sama bodyguard fanfic. But I didn't copy it-I'm just taking an idea. This is _not _a copyright-I can't even remember the flow of that story. I think mine _should _be different. If not, I'll change it.

Hahaha, OK, will try!

redflower789: Thank you! Oh, I understand what you mean. This story is messier then my others, that one I know. I'll try making it more detailed-please ask again if you have any more problems! I'll try to fine tune it. Aww, thanks! Nice name btw!

Ariella: Thanks! You mean by the names? You see, Misaki is her real name, and Rosa is her name as a bodyguard, but since they are in school now, her name will go by 'Misaki'. I will try to minimize confusion by making them call her Misaki instead of Rosa when outside work.

That question of yours changed my story. I totally forgot about that! Yes, she does. But her family was killed (said at one point) so she wants to find the killer, so she becomes a bodyguard. However, is she falls in love with Tamaki, her mind will go crazy (as shown in Anime/Manga) so she has to restrain herself. Thanks for asking! The outcome of the story has changed slightly because of that. :D

~Misaki's POV~

I opened my eyes only to see a bright, white ceiling and the smell of disinfection. It was comforting yet at the same time, annoying. "Dammit…where the hell am I?..." I used a hand to prop myself up into a sitting position, the sheets ruffling awakening the person beside me. "Misaki?! You shouldn't move around so much!" Usui snapped out of his daze and helped me adjust the pillows. "What a sight…a master visiting a bodyguard with a slight wound…I'm gonna be the laughing stock for days!" I groaned, imaging my collogues laughing at me. "You're not gonna be-you already ah!" Carlos walked in, laughing away, holding 2 cups of coffee. "Dammit…" I leaned back, all hope lost. I wanted to at least _redeem _myself a little… "Why would anyone tease you about this?..." Usui cocked an eyebrow at our exchange.

Carlos and I exchanged looks and explained it to him step by step as if he was a toddler. "Well, you see, Mr. Walker, as bodyguards, we are supposed to protect our master at all costs, so when someone gets hospitalized for a minor wound…" Carlos looked at me meaningfully, Usui staring at us with a confused look on his face. "It's bad enough to get hospitalized for such a minor issue-worse still, the master visits us! The teasing gonna be the lowest of the low…" I cried, burrowing my face in Carlo's chest. "Oh and by the way, I gave the elders a call. They should be on their way." Carlos deadpanned, making me turn white. "Fuckfuckfuckkkkk! How am I gonna survive Carlos?! You betrayer!" I whined while hitting him on the chest until I heard some people whispering at the door.

"You can come in Ash, Phil, Sol. You can come in…" I sighed as 3 people walked in, all in their forties. "Hey there girl! Got 'cha some roses!" Ash winked at me, placing a large bouquet of elegantly wrapped flowers in my hands. "Very nice Ash…you do know that roses express love right?" Carlos picked it up from me, placing them in a vase. "And I doubt I would want to love someone as old as you! Goodness, you're like, 46?" I wrinkled my nose, getting patted on the shoulder by Phil and Sol, laughing really hard. "Hey, hey, take it easy. Don't want a heart attack guys! I understand that this is a hospital, but still!" I pretended to be worried as it became Carlo's turn to laugh. "Still got those thorns, eh? Even though a petal was torn off…" Ash sighed. "Nah, roses have thorns-self defense. That's what there for. And also, a petal wasn't _torn _off. It was _damaged_. This rose ain't fragile!" I wrinkled my nose once again, ready to hop off the bed. "What do you guys mean about roses?..." Usui asked as I walked to the hallway, only to be stopped by a nurse who forced me back into bed. The trio exchanged glances and looked at me, which I ignored, rubbing my stomach. Carlos got the hint and passed me a hard nougat-one of my favorite treats-to munch on.

"He's new-just got me last night. 'Sides that, I'm surprised you don't know what my name means… " I said in between bites of the crunchy, hard nougat. "Flor Rosa…it means '_blooming rose' _in Spanish. (I know corny name guys…) Since roses and Misa have many things in common, it's just…ya know." Sol explained rather awkwardly. "Except for one thing-she's almost always hungry!" Carlos laughed, getting out poky for me to munch on. "Oh come on, I nearly starved myself to death after _that _time! Scared the shit outta me boy!" I protested, handing out poky. He rolled his eyes and took one, biting it in half and stuffing the rest in his mouth, asking for more. Usui did the same but didn't ask for more. "Food goes wasted on ya…" I sighed, passing him another one.

~Normal POV~

As Misaki was busy passing out poky, she didn't notice the murderous glare he was giving Carlos. "It's getting late soon. I'll see you in school soon then, Rosa." Tamaki stood up and left the room with the air of an important person. Carlos and Misaki exchanged looks before shrugging, going back to eating-one of their favorite pastimes. It was amazing how they managed to keep that slim shape… "Angelia, that girl. She's worth paying attention to," Misaki said loudly as Takumi was leaving. "Stabbing someone with a fucking butter knife? If I didn't know better, she's a trained assassin or some sort…" Solo agreed. Takumi paused in his tracks for a moment and walked off, leaving the others to sigh.

~The next day in school~

"And so you're protecting your ex as a bodyguard now?!" Sam nearly yelled. Misaki quickly shushed her and knocked her on the head hard. Suddenly, she spotted a bullet going straight to Tamaki's face. "Watch it boss!" she yelled, taking out her own pistol and shooting the bullet, making it explode just before if could penetrate the window. "Hey Carlo…" she touched a hidden earpiece, attempting to steady herself. Carlo, on the other side of the building, could be seen breaking out in cold sweat. Sandy put a hand on Misaki's shoulder, shaking her head gently. "Fine. Since my classmates are here, I'll let you off. And also cuz you gave me nougat. Other then that…" her aura could also be felt from the other side of the building, where Carlos was.

~After school~

"I'll help you carry your bag Mr. Walker," Misaki said and before he could insist, snatched away his bag. Tamaki had transferred into Misaki and Carlos's school since it would have been easier for them to protect him, and since this school was not really for the rich, people who wanted to kill Tamaki would not know about it. Tamaki sighed as he glanced at Misaki, who was trailing along behind them as they walked and talked, leaving her forgotten. Halfway through, Misaki suddenly jumped in front of them, a rifle suddenly in her hands.

"Smart…good reflexes for someone at the back, forgotten…" some random guy in a classy leather outfit had a gun pointing at her too. Tamaki could swear that he say Misaki freeze up the moment he said 'forgotten'. She grabbed the rifle with a hand and started to shoot, ignoring every single human presence around except for the assassin. "Nice…for such a young girl…" he finally admitted when a bullet shot through his knee, making it useless. "But what about your master?..." he asks as one of Tamaki's 'friends' attacked him, a knife to his throat.

"Oh shit cares for boss…he can take care of himself, but still…" she sighs and spins around, shooting the man by the neck, just a few centimeters away from it being lethal.

That being done, she took out a small, sharp knife and plunges it into the man's chest. "Don't move. You can feel it, can't you?" She whispers, Takumi about to grab her shoulder. "Touch her and he will die," Carlos grabs him and shoves him away, leading him to a safer spot. "MISAKI!" Takumi yelled at the figures as he was dragged out of sight.

~Tamaki's POV~

"What is your relationship with Misaki?" Tamaki slumped once again in the car as Carlos didn't respond. "I said, why are you so chummy with my girlfriend?!" I nearly yelled, unable to keep in my temper. "Because she has forgotten about you," he replies, wiping a dagger. What a jackass. When he replies, shit comes out of his mouth. "Never! Misaki and I are in love!" I growled as I exited the car, back at the mansion. "Who said? You left her all alone. I never do know how she loved you…" Kuuga rolled his eyes and pouted when Sakura hit him lightly on the head. Shizuko nods in agreement with Carlos as I storm off to my room, jumping onto the bed. "Misaki…" I snuggle with a toy she gave me when I left. She looked so…happy. Did I really hurt her feelings when I left? Why does everyone say I did?

~Normal POV, downstairs~

"Carlos~!" Misaki calls out for her friend, only to be tackled with a hug, at which she throws her 'attacker' into the wall. "Oops. I shouls have told you that that happens…" Carlos laughs and walks into the room, his Japanese fluent. "Huh? Tell who-GAHHHH OMG SAKURA SORRY!" Misaki asks and yells in English, surprising her friends. She runs over to aid Sakura, whom she had accidently thrown into the wall. "What's the fuss about?" Takumi walks down the stairs, his lanky legs the first thing in view. Misaki spots him and bows, covered in blood. Carlos ignores him and throws a clean, fluffy white towel in her direction and picks up all of her equipment right in front of Takumi, which formed a dark aura around him. Around her, Misaki's classmates were blushing and screaming as Carlos picked up the bloody metal pieces and rolled his eyes, slipping off her jacket. "I'll clean them; clean yourself up. And get rid of that smell…" he wrinkled his nose and walked off as Misaki walks pass Takumi, smelling the lingering blood.

~5 minutes later~

Misaki was inside her room, changing into training clothes. "Why?..." Takumi suddenly slid out from the shadows, hugging her from behind. She could feel his warm breath and cold tears on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. She kept silent and shook her head slightly, spraying tears. "I'm sorry…I really am…" she sniffed slightly and hit his neck, knocking him out easily. She pulled on the rest of her scattered clothes and carried him to his room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlos jerked his head in Takumi's direction on her shoulder as the voices of her friends were heard downstairs. "I have to. I guess I'll be dragging you into this…" she forced a smile as Carlos drew her into a brief hug.

She gently put Takumi down on the bed, setting his peaceful body underneath the blankets. "I'm sorry…I have to do this…" she stroked his hair, his spiky bangs jumping back into position after each long, gentle stroke. "I have to do this. I have to…" she cried, kneeling on the edge of his bed, crying on his stomach. "In order to save your life…and find out my family's killer. If not, you'll die…I don't want another person whom I love die right in front of me again…! Usui…please forgive me…" After a while more, she fell asleep in that position, Takumi stroking her hair gently, smiling slightly. "I won't leave you, Misa-chan. I love you too…" he smiled, both absorbed in their own world as they blocked everything else out.

Everything, including Angelia who standing outside the door.

~End of chapter 2~

Hello everyone! So sorry for taking so long again… . I've been busy… homework has been thrown on us although its only the first week. =.= Tomorrow it gonna be bad too… Gahhhhhh! Anyway, I'll try to update asap. Posting (hopefully) will be once every week-if I can build up the story during the weekdays.

Anyway, I hoped you like this story! :D


	3. Unseen pain through the phone

~A/N: Hello everyone~ I know some have problems understanding this story so far, so I'll try to explain it to the best of my abilities.

So far, here are the characters:

-Misaki Ayuzawa

Age: 18

School: School for the rich, got in via scholarship.

Work: Bodyguard. Codename: Flor Rosa. Currently working as Takumi Walker's personal bodyguard with Carlos.

Family: Deceased, murdered.

Background: Studied in Seika and lived in a poor family who was later killed by being torn apart in front of Misaki a year after Takumi left for England. Transferred to London and worked as a bodyguard, moved to England due to her skills. Currently tracking down the murderer.

-Takumi Walker

Age: 19

School: School for the rich, transferred in by the Walker Family.

Work: Learning the ropes to take over the Walker organization.

Family:

Mother: Deceased

Father: Missing

Walker Family

Background: Studied in Seika with Misaki, transferred to Miyabigoka then to his current school. Often a target for kidnapping. Misaki and Carlos are his personal bodyguards. Still has feelings for Misaki. Her feelings for him are unknown and hidden.

-Carlos Seitz

Age: 20

School: School for the rich

Work: Bodyguard. Currently working as a personal bodyguard for Takumi Walker with Flor Rosa A.K.A Misaki Ayuzawa.

Family:

Parents: Missing

Grandparents: Deceased

Background: Was abandoned by his parents at a young age. Taken in by his grandparents, where he was sent to Harvard to train as a bodyguard. Misaki's good friend since they are the youngest among the bodyguards.

-Angelia D'souza

Age: 17

Work: None

School: Private school for girls

Family: Alive

Background: Young Mistress of the D'souzas. Spoilt but fierce, seems to be harmless but stabbed Misaki once. The bodyguards suspect that Angelia is more then she seems. In love with Takumi Walker. The D'souzas and the Walkers are business partners; they have also agreed to have their children become married in the future.

-Harvard Cosmos

Age: 37

Work: personal bodyguard organization.

Family:

Father: Alive

Mother: had an affair with another man and ran away with him

Background: Mother ran away when he was in his teens. His father ignored him and thus was deprived of family love, so he started up an orgazition that allowed others to protect their loved ones. A very loose person who gets drunk often but can be very caring. Depends on others for help at times.

That should be all. I hope this clears up their backgrounds and naming, since some have asked why Misaki is also called Rosa. ~

~Review replies~

redflower789: Hello…sorry for taking so long to update… TT^TT Thanks btw!

OK, I have explained some in the above. Anyway, it's because he is the heir in the Walker Family business (a rather large scaled one at that), so they want to kill him to get the wealth. Yeah. Something like that. :/

Those were his classmates (who were actually assassins). Erm, that one…is like, she was all alone at the back, forgotten. You know? It's like, an emotional thing. That would be revealed somewhere later, so keep that part in mind.

Erm, for the why part, I shall go back and check later. I am due for dinner. =.= rushing some stuff, so please bear with me… The body guard and lovey dovey will also be revealed in the later chapters, but yes, she does have a reason.

No problem! I'm glad you asked. Then I could clarify it. It also makes it easier for others to understand. I like answering these kinds of questions too, since I know readers are confused, so I know where I can improve on my mistakes. And please don't say sorry-it makes me feel awkward. ^w^

~Misaki's POV~

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. I sat up and swung my feet off the bed, my eye catching the time. "Shit, I'm late!" I cursed loudly and ran out, only to find everyone from Seika blocking my way. "Oi oi…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm not letting you through, Misaki! Stay home today!" Sakura huffed proudly as they all stepped aside, revealing numerous traps that lined the hallway. "This must be enough to hold you," Kuuga laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room to quickly change and wash up ("Ha! She gave up! I knew this was too much for her!") And popped back out. "Who said? I needed to change. C'ya tonight guys!" I waved, running and avoiding all the traps easily and quickly, running into class just as the bell rang.

"Shit, that was close!" I laughed as Sam wiped my forehead full of sweat. "Hm. I see they failed," Usui laughed slightly, behind me. Sandy squealed while Sam shot him a glare as I turned, a slightly annoyed look on my face. "Yes, Mr Walker. If that was your plan, to make me late for school, then I'm sorry for being so blunt, but a proper bodyguard should get through it easily," I bowed slightly as the teacher walked in.

~Break~

"Oh my god! You mean you're staying in the Walker Mansion?!" Sandy squealed, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich, glancing at Usui, who was not far away. "Who would have known that the roof was such a great place to eat anyway?" Sandy laughed, staring at the sky. "Yeah, if only _they _weren't here," Sam tore of some meat as she openly glared at Usui and his friends. "Not her fault that we're stuck with him!" Carlos laughed and pressed a chilly drink to my cheek, making me squeak slightly.

"Carlos!" Sandy squealed, happy that another 'hot' boy was with them. "Nothing?" he glanced at Usui, who was eyeing us. I nodded and unconsciously fingered a knife hidden in my shoes. "I wanna snipe…" I whined softly, curling into a ball. Carlos almost died laughing-he was laughing so much! "My god. You? Sniping? When you complain every 10 minutes?" he laughed, out of breath. Usui, at the other side of the roof, eyed us angrily.

~Takumi's POV~

~After school~

"My friends are coming over for a sleepover," I told Misaki, who was staring at the sunset. "Yes, Mr Walker. I hope you have fun," she nodded, picking up our bags. "Why…?" I asked, sitting on the window still. "Yes, Mr Walker?" she asked, not looking up at me. "Don't you remember? The 'date' we had…I wonder if you still have that necklace?" I smirked and pinned her to the floor. She showed a poker face, unfazed by my sudden action. My heart tore into two-what exactly happened to her after I left? "Misaki…what happened to you?... Why are you like this?..." I cried, the tears streaming down my face and onto Misaki's, the tears staining her pale skin. A cold hand suddenly touched my cheek, wiping away the tears. She smiled at me, her eyes, once warm and filled with emotion, was now cold and sad. "Everything's OK…what are you crying for, Mr Walker? I didn't know you could act like a baby…" she softly whispered, my grip released. Her words, meant to be warm, was freezing cold, cutting through my skin.

"You…never mind." I easily got up and took my bag, fleeing the room. When I was walking out, I saw her figure on the floor, curled up into a ball, sobbing softly. What _did _happen to her?

~Normal POV~

"Takumiii~" Angelia sang, looping her hand into Takumi's. She pouted when he didn't acknowledge her and she tugged gently on his shirt, acting like a puppy. A smile that didn't reach his eyes appeared on my face. It satisfied her enough though-she stopped blocking his way and went back to his side and started to rant about her 'horrible day'. "Takumi, are you listening?" she whined, hugging his hand close to her breasts. Oblivious to the object that was pressing onto his hand, he ignored her and walked on, pulling her along for a short distance until he realized that she was lagging behind. "Sorry Hun…what did you say?" he finally turned around, a pained filled look flashing across his face as he glanced upwards, catching the glance of a teary filled girl, her forehead pressing against the cold glass, her tears doing no help in warming up her pale face.

Angelia's eyes traced his, and found the object of his captivation. "Pft, are you worrying about someone like her?" she laughed softly, her eyes shining with pure hatred at the girl by the window. "She'll be fine-she's a bodyguard anyway! Let's go!" she tugged on his sleeve, Takumi not budging from his spot. Without warning, making sure that Misaki's eyes were on them, she tip-toed and kissed him full on the lips, pulling him down towards her.

Takumi emerged from the kiss slightly red until he remembered someone-Misaki, the love of his life. He swung to her direction, only to find the ghost of her reflection gone. The few students who passed them giggled and commented on how they fit each other perfectly-something that went unheard on Takumi's ears. His phone rang and his gaze lingered on the spot where her forehead rested, the imprint slowly fading away.

'_I will be OK-stay safe on your way home! I will see you at home then, Mr Walker._

_-Your bodyguard, Misaki'_

Takumi scanned through the message, eyes fleeting over Angelia, who was pouting at him and the imprint of her forehead, the girl who had once again slipped out of his fingers like flowing water. With a final pull from Angelia, he reluctantly walked away.

~Misaki's POV~

I slid onto the floor when they kissed. Tears were flowing out once again as my breath came out in short, drawn breaths. "No…stop it…" I cried softly as I tried to stop the ever flowing tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I drew my knees up to my chest, my placing my forehead on my cold knees. I quickly drew out my phone and sent him a message-sweet and formal. I knew that would drive him away. I could just imagine his thoughts right now-why do you keep pushing me away? No matter…I stood up, taking in a deep breath. This was nothing to do with me anymore.

~Normal POV~

She briskly walked to the opposite classroom, opened the window and jumped out, landing on a tree branch. A small smile tugging on her lips, she scaled the tree and landed on a nearby roof. "I did say I would meet him at the house," an amused voice came out from her mouth, punctuated by the gales of laughter and the gentle thump of her feet as she flew alongside the birds, the wind playing with her untied hair.

"For once, I can be free."

~End of chapter 3~

OMG. So sorry. I know I took ages, like 2 weeks, but I didn't touch it at all. So sorry! I didn't know this year was so hard-my sister fared better. Damned teachers and homework… =.="

Anyway, this is another chapter of Unlike Poles Attract. I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all who have been sticking with me throughout my long updates… TT^TT


	4. The painful path we chose

(A/N: The song is quite slow, but you may want to check it out while reading this chapter-it really helps with the mood if it doesn't put you to sleep first. Amazing how I didn't fall asleep whilst typing the chapter last night…)

~Misaki's POV~

"Fuck…where the hell am I…?" I groaned, my eyes squeezed shut. The last thing I remember was running among the trees before I was knocked out. As if reminding me, a sharp pain jerked me alert-my neck was snagged by a thin wire.

"Fuck. How the hell did I get myself stuck in this kinda shit?!" I half-yelled as the cuffs that held me to the wall rattled loudly. My feet too, were bound and all equipment was stripped off me-not a single pin was in my hands. I heard footsteps nearing as I went limp, my body screaming with all its might to not charge at the person in front of me. "No need to pretend anymore Rosa…or should I say, Misaki?..." she grabbed my cheeks roughly and forced my face to face her.

I grinned before spitting in her face. The grin on her face was wiped off almost as quickly as my spit. "Fuck you. How the hell does Takumi even love you anyway bitch?!" She screamed at me, slapping my face and kicking my gut while I was defenseless. "Well, I don't really know. Because he hatesyou, maybe?" I asked in a mocking tone. As a reward, I got another slap.

~2 weeks later~

"When will you be done with me?" I asked in a tired voice. "Never," she laughed and walked off, her perfect heels clicking against the cold floor. Shivering slightly in my lack of clothes, I leaned back onto the freezing wall. She said that she would bring me out…out of this cold, dark place… I smiled slightly as I thought of Usui. He must be wondering where I am now…right?

~Usui's POV~

"Takumi!" Angelia ran up to me, laughing as she broke through the thick barrier of my fans. I nodded and smiled slightly in her direction, my gaze settling on Carlos for a while before looking away. Misaki is already in Japan, after all, so there's nothing to worry about. We had finally gotten into the car (no thanks to those fan girls who are worst then those in Japan) and the driver drove off to the Walker Mansion.

I strolled to Misaki's room before going to mine. I remember the times when I came over in the middle of the night to annoy her, only to find her wide awake and studying.

~Flashback~

I crept through the window only to see a dim light in a corner. Knowing it was my bodyguard, I snuck up to her and licked her ear slightly, causing her to shiver and jump in surprise. "Usui! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping already!" she quickly whispered, her face burning red. She sighed deeply before turning the light off and jumping into bed, making herself home under the sheets. I watched her with an amused expression and she suddenly held on end of the blanket open to me.

"The blanket's not warm…get in."

Her flushed expression could even be seen from across the room as she said those words-Misaki was never one who would talk like that. "Better?" I breathed lightly into her ear as I held her close, her face burning a hole into my shirt. I felt a small nod and before I knew it, she was nodding off into dreamland. Her long brown hair had grown longer and now brushed the back of her waist with every step she took.

"Did…I ever tell you I loved you?" a quiet voice suddenly spoke in a low undertone. I chuckled with a slight blush. "Now you have, Misa-chan," I kissed her forehead as she blushed and after a few whimpers, kissed me on my lips then buried her face into my chest. I was stunned-Misaki never did take the lead. "You know, you should do that more often," I joked, my voice hiding the embarrassment and happiness I felt inside. "Perverted outer space alien," she whispered as she snuggled closer to me, like a child trying to find warmth on a cold, windy night, which it was.

It was at that moment I realized that I could stay up forever, if only I was with her. When Misaki was around, everything would be alright.

~Flashback end~

It was empty like usual, save the flowers which were changed every day. Opening the window, I sighed as I leaned out, staring at the blue sky. I wonder what Misaki was doing now?

~Normal POV, Misaki's area~

~Hirari, hirari (Hatsune Miku dark append)~

When the seasons change their flow to a spin,

When the links start to wear, slowly within,

Please, don't ever let those ties begin to tear

Or lose them to the wind.

Weighed down by the words I could not let myself forget,

They would fill me with great regret.

I began to drift peacefully through a soothing fantasy,

Only to arise and find you gone.

Tying up the appearance I wanted to embrace,

Softly scattering colors of orange without a trace,

Carving pain through my heart which is now an empty vessel, it's

Hirari, hirari, hirari…

To the sea,

To the sky or someplace far away,

I'd try to deliver a lasting bond that time couldn't fray,

But instead, all the colors of the ties that we made are

Hirarira hirarirari…

Memories once bright,

Begin to flicker as they begin to age,

With time,

They are on a long forgotten page,

They will sleep in the heart like a dark and empty page, still

Hirari, hirari, hirari…

Yet I wish I could share my heart with you again,

So now I'll try sending the remnants of those ties if I can,

But like rain,

Gently floating down to earth on the wind, they're

Hirarira hirarirari…

Misaki sang in a low voice, her voice echoing off the walls.

"No, it's not too late. You can still reach freedom," Angelia giggled as she watched a Misaki perk up-she was already mentally exhausted with multiple tests being run on her and with Angelia's taunting while she was beaten up.

"How? How can I escape from this world…?"

"As long as you follow my instructions, my servant…as long as you do that…" she laughed as Misaki tried crawling closer to Angelia, failing. Tears leaked from her once glowing ember orbs, now deprived of life and hope. Angelia kicked her face back, Misaki's neck on the verge of snapping. "Please…let me escape…" she begged once again, her eyes in a faraway place.

Angelia narrowed her eyes as Usui's number appeared on her phone screen, it's cheery ringtone echoing off the walls, a further reminder that all hope was lost in the dungeon. "Hello, Tamuki? It's been sooooo long since you last called me!" Angelia put on her most cheery voice as Takumi's voice echoed softly off the walls. Misaki heard it, and begin screaming.

"USUI TAKUMI!"

~Usui's POV~

I was discussing something unimportant with Angelia when I heard Misaki scream my name. "Agngelia. Why do I hear Misaki's voice?!" I panicked, my hands shaking. "Fuck, she gave it away, the bitch," a crude voice that was, yet wasn't Angelia's came through the receiver, closely followed by a dull thud and a whimper. "Angelia! _Why the hell is Misaki with you?!" _I almost screamed.

"Wanna know? Follow through with the wedding tomorrow, my dear fiancé…then I'll let you know."

With that and a click, my life quickly crumpled apart quicker then I had thought.

~End of chapter 4~

Hello~ Sorry for the late chapter! ╥﹏╥ Like, really. I have too much homework. (Damned teachers, thinking that the class revolves around their subject. 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸) Either way, I'll try to –hopefully- post another chapter for this story, making in the last. (The previous chapter was just too good to give up adding this one-sorry folks.) Either way, I'll hopefully make it good. (Sad ending by the way-don't say I didn't warn you!)

Anyway, yup. Thank you everyone for reading my story! Now I shall become a crazy person. Hopefully I can finish it-it's like, super late. Thankfully tomorrow's a weekend! (SLEEP! :D) Kays, I shall now start typing ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

Hopefully. Just hopefully. Plus being able to finish my homework. ヽ(｀Д´)ノ (д´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´△) ヽ(´△`)ﾉ (Sorry about all these emo-cons-some are so cute I can't help but put them in!)


	5. The wedding stained red

~Review replies~

kaitlynchosenisme: Hello~ It's been so long since I got a review… TT^TT

Well Kate, I'm sorry to tell you, but my seinor and I have discussed this-I'm wrapping this up. The ending is cliché, yes (both my senpai and I agree), but this is the only way to end it, and since I need to complete another story which I have promised readers like, 2 months ago, I need to stop one more (this one) so I can continue writing. So sorry! I hope you can continue reading my fanfics though…

~The next day~

~Normal POV~

"Where is she?..." Usui gritted his teeth, muttering curses under his breath. "Chill, Takumi! You're so lucky to get a wife at this age lah!" Max, a fellow classmate and Singaporean, cuffed him on the shoulder, his wide grin usually contagious, but not now. Not at this crucial time.

Angelia appeared in his line of sight within the packed crowd, her radiance outshining others. "Where the hell is Misaki?" he hissed, a forced smile on his face as he thanked people. "I said, follow through first. That means you marry me first," she said with a rather satisfied look on her face-either because Usui was going too wedded to her, or because she was in the limelight, he couldn't tell. Usui didn't reply but gritted his teeth further with a façade on. One thought outlined his hate for Angelia, evident in his flaming snake eyes. I just want this thing to end.

~Some time later~

"And now, you may kiss the bride." The priest said, his words greeted by sniffs and loud whoops. "I'm surprised you actually went through with it," Angelia muttered into his ear, her slight movements unseen. "Shut up and show me my girlfriend," he growls, resisting the urge to pounce onto her for all the wrong reasons. He didn't want to become a murderer. He didn't want Misaki to wait for him anymore.

~Misaki's side~

Misaki sat silent, hunched up against a cold, grimy wall. A grim smile appeared on her sickly face as she thought of the past.

~Flashback~

"Misaki~" Usui walked into the empty room where Misaki was hunched over multiple stacks of papers sat, and if stacked, would at least span the height of one level. "Aren't you too stressed? You have too many things to do," he observed, the brunette already on the verge of falling asleep. "Where are Yukimara and the others? Maybe Kanou could help-" he thought, his sentence interrupted by a violent outburst. "They've gone home already, Takumi! Now stop bugging me and go home!"

Usui paused for a while before giving a curt nod, an unseen force obvious in his movement. "Got it. Bye-bye kaichou," he walked off coolly, the exact opposite of Misaki's face. "Why the fuck is my life so screwed up…?" Misaki asked, starting off with a scream and ending with a choked sob. Papers flew everywhere as she pushed the many stacks off the desk, scattering around her and onto the floor like printed sakura petals. Unseen by her, Usui, who was lurking at the doorway, kept silent and walked off, not stealing another glance at his girlfriend, who had cried herself to sleep amidst the mess on the floor, only awaking the next day with just enough time to tidy up the mess.

That was the last time Misaki had seen Usui. The next morning, when Misaki had just awoken, he had left for England. Misaki, who was staring out of the window, caught sight of the plane and wished upon it. Wished for her life to become normal. Wished for forgiveness from Usui. Wished for everything to stay as the way there were, when everyone was happy.

~End of flashback~

Misaki was roughly awoken from her dream, which did not fare better than her current reality. The chains that hung had she had become used to were taken off, and she could finally walk. Every step she took had a stumble. There were some where she nearly fell flat on her face, but fell to her knees, staining herself even further. "Get up and start moving your ass, bitch," the man who unchained her kicked her along, down a narrow and abandoned passageway. Misaki, too tired to object, tumbled on, her mind waiting for the time where she could leave.

Her sensitive ears heard voices of chatter and laughter, her eyes, craving for light and warmth, were attracted to the area, which was dazzling white. Instead, she was shoved into the stairway of a dark building and onto its roof, which overlooked the party. She hung off the edge, watching the cheering when she caught a flash of blonde hair-Angelia and Usui. They had neared each other when their lips touched, their closeness easily seen by Misaki, where a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Usui…why?"

~Some time later~

Angelia pulled Usui away and dragged him to the roof, where his eyes caught sight of a dirty figure who was hanging off the edge, her slender fingers tracing lines on the wall.

"Misaki?! What happened to you?! What happened when I left Ja-" Usui ran up to her, concern and panic overtaking his voice. She flinched away from his touch, her body trembling.

"What happened? What happened? Where were you when I needed you most? In England, that's where! Where were you when my family was killed? Happily making out with Angelia! _Where were you when I needed you most, Usui…?" _waterfalls fell from her eyes as she stared at him.

~Flashback~

"Mom! I'm back!" Misaki called out as she slipped off her shoes, narrowly missing the rotted floor board. "We should seriously do something about this!" she mumbled aloud, rolling her eyes. "Hey Mama, we need to-"her sentence was cut off when the ground rushed up to meet her, a damp cloth roughly held by a hand.

"Mmmm…what the hell just happened…?" Misaki groggily awoke, her mind still rolling from the drugs. Loud whimpering and knocking brought her to her senses-her family was in trouble. Each of them were tied and gagged to a chair, its four legs stuffed in holes in the ground. Misaki herself was handcuffed and bound to the chair, her legs also tied tightly. The chair legs were too held in gaps of the floor. Even the 'demon president' couldn't escape from this trap.

"HEY! Who the hell did this to us?! Why did do this for?!" Misaki yelled, her mind still not functioning at its best, like her body.

"How about for a warning?" a girl giggled in fluent Japanese, hidden in the shadows. A man walked up to her family and pulled out a small surgical blade, cutting quickly yet precisely at certain points. Misaki could count up to at least a thousand before he took hold of one patch of skin and pulled. They watched in horror as Suzuna screamed with each piece of skin being pulled off, blood leaking out. Blood splattered everywhere, reaching Misaki, who was across the room.

"SUZUNA!" she screamed, struggling against the restraints. The girl was giggling in the corner when a movement caught her eye. They were closing in on her father and mother. "KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" she screamed even louder, the restraints leaving bright red welts on her pale skin. Unlike Suzuna, her parents were torn apart. Limb my limb. Nails were torn out first, then fingers and toes, then finally, from the wrist and ankles up. Just before they could pass out, their tongue and eyeballs were cut out and thrown onto a screaming Misaki.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME INSTEAD?! WHY KILL MY FAMILY?! Why…? _Why my family…?" _she cried, out of energy to move. "Because I want you to remember…this is a warning. Stay away from Usui Takumi, if not this-" she threw a piece of her parent's body onto her-"will happen to everyone that you know. One by one, right in front of you," she giggled and hopped out of the room, leaving Misaki still held by restraints and crying loudly.

~End of flashback~

"No more. No more. I'm not going to trust you anymore, Usui! You left me to die! You destroyed my life! And where were you when everything happened? Making out with this bitch!" she held out a blade to Angelia's neck, who whimpered in Misaki's death grip. Whether it was a façade or her real feelings, no one could tell in the heat of the moment.

"T-Takumi…!" she gasped out, gaining a short-lived freedom. "Fuck it Misaki, just let her go!" he yelled, making Misaki flinch. He realized the weight of his words and backed up slightly, a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry for everything before Misaki…can we just go back to how we were before…? In Japan…everything will be the same like in the past…please…?" he asked, his hands trembling as he reached out towards her, his brain on the edge of shutting down and grabbing her, hugging her close to his body, the world consisting only of them.

Doubt flashed briefly in her eyes and she brought one foot lower, onto the floor. Just as sighs of relief was heard and Takumi was close enough, a smile drugged with madness took over Misaki's face as she jumped backwards, throwing Angelia into the arms of Takumi, who was staring down at MIsaki in shock and pain.

~Usui's POV~

She fell. Misaki fell. Misaki fell. MISAKI! I screamed her name just as she fell. A flurry of lace and fabric slapped my face as a faint voice in the back of my head told me that I was holding Angelia. Pushing away all sense of rationality, I threw her aside and leaped off the building to grab Misaki, but I was too late. A loud gunshot was heard and I felt warm liquid hit my face. Misaki too, was stained with the warm liquid.

It was thick and warm. It smelt of iron. It came from her forehead. I was drenched in blood. Not my blood. It was Misaki's blood. It was leaking from her chest and forehead. Her breathing stopped. Her body was lighter in my arms. Reality had just bitch-slapped me-in my arms were the girl whom I loved with all my heart. The girl who was once alive in my arms had died in the same place.

~5 years later~

~Normal POV~

"Congratulations Sakura, Kuga! This is your 2nd child already!" Angelia laughed, clinging onto Takumi's arm. Both looked uneasily at Takumi's face, which showed all the pain and hate in his eyes. His lips were curved into the perfect yet blank smile, his every word forced. However, the moment he set his eyes on the baby snuggled within Sakura's arms, his eyes turned soft. "What do you plan to call her?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the softly gurgling baby.

"I'm thinking of calling her Misaki," Kuga smiled softly at his wife as Takumi tore his eyes from the baby to the loving couple. He froze as Angelia, who sensed that something was wrong, held onto his arm with a death grip. A ghost of relief flashed in his eyes before he turned away. Everyone exchanged glances as Sakura broke down in tears. No one could forget Misaki.

~Later that night~

"Takumi…get into bed!" Angelia held the covers open for her husband to get into bed. Except for the slight movement of his silky hair, all was still. A small huff and a sniff was heard behind him as he stared out of the window, staring at the dark sky that he used to watch with Misaki late at night into the morning in each other's arms. Now that time would never happen again. He missed her. "Misaki…why did you have to leave…?" the words escaped his lips, heard by all in the silent room. A bump below the sheets shifted nosily as the cool night breeze flew past him.

A butterfly flew in and landed beside him, slowly fluttering its wings. Ember wings flew lazily onto his finger, as if comforting him. "For a butterfly, you have come a long way, and now, you're free. Congratulations Misaki…will you wait for me, this caterpillar?" he chuckled softly, his green eyes glowing brightly for the first time since _her _death. As if in response, the butterfly flapped its wings once and flew to the bed, beside Angelia, beckoning him to sleep. His eyes had developed large eye-backs after multiple days of no sleep. A slight chuckle and he had slipped silently into bed. "Thank you, Misaki…" he whispered before he was lured into the world of dreams. Beside him, his wife was tearing, burying her face into the blankets.

No matter how hard she tried-killing her family, getting Carlos to kill her-he never won over his heart. "I'm sorry, Takumi…" she let slip as she cried into his back and soon after, a dark shadow could be seen creeping out of the estate, dragging a bag behind.

"Hello, Carlos…?" a voice. Silence. "I'm sorry…but, I think I can come to love you," a hopeful yet unseen smile. "Come over China and let's start anew," a brief smile passed over her lips. "I'll meet you at the airport then…"

The next day when Takumi awoke, his wife was nowhere to be seen except for divorce papers and a body of a dead butterfly, its days over. "Why does no one wait for me…? I'm alone again," tears tumbled down his face as he felt a sudden warmth push away the cold, engulfing him in a hug. It seemed like it was telling him that he was never alone. The warmth pulled away, leaving a smile on the man's face.

"Thank you Misaki, for everything you've done!" he laughed, stroking the butterfly's wing. His life was nearly perfect. Now he just had to complete his life in order to see Misaki again…

~End of unlike poles attract~

"Death ends a life, not a relationship."

-Mitch Albom

Hi~ Sorry for the super long update, once again. Since my fanfic count is at 1 now, I can start on the squeal of another fanfic. :3 Rejoice, people! –evil laughter- since it's the holidays, honestly, I really wanted to finish this fanfic quicker, but homework got the best of me (grrrrrr) and so I just finished it today. –sigh-

Recently I've gotten some penpals so I might spend more time talking to them (multiple, like, 5?) so (I hope not) I may update later on other stories. Sorry!


End file.
